


Memory

by pookiestheone



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pookiestheone/pseuds/pookiestheone
Summary: OK, fair warning, this is going to be a depressing little drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OK, fair warning, this is going to be a depressing little drabble.

Jimmy never knew what he would find each day when he visited Thomas in the care home. Some days he would be all smiles; others confused, almost fearful stares.

At first Jimmy thought he most hated the days when Thomas didn’t know him. The odd looks he gave him when he tried to hold his hand; the pulling back when Jimmy leant down to kiss him.

But he came to realise that it was the days that Thomas was almost himself that were the hardest. Hardest because Thomas seemed to know somehow that soon - maybe later that day, maybe tomorrow – he would forget again.

**Author's Note:**

> Can’t promise. but maybe when I’ll come up with something more optimistic later.


End file.
